Want you back
by mimiBB
Summary: My vision of what happened after Jade and Becks break up in the "worst couple" episode. Jandre at first then Bade..Rating m for later. Story on Wattpad (@plajj123)
1. Prologue

Beck never knew that a knob would be so painful. He fell down on his knees in the middle of Tori's living room. Trina jumped on his back happily.

-Now I can finally get you! Trina cheers up. She was the only one who was happy about the break up. Even Tori was upset about it. They were the 'it' couple for god sake! Jade left him because he let her go. If he had opened this door maybe...'don't regret it Beck! Not now..!' He said to himself. But he couldn't help it, he felt that he lost the love of his life. She was gone and he didn't do anything abut that. Gone! She was gone!

Jade entered her car and then she started to cry relentless. He didn't love her anymore. She was broken. Each piece of happiness he put in her heart was somewhere at Tori's home...With him. Just as her heart. Jade West, the annoying goth of Hollywood Arts was broken. She wiped her tears away and drove to Beck's RV.

'He wasn't happy with me, I'm unloved, I lost the most beautiful thing I've ever had and it's my fault.' She kept telling to herself. When she pulled her car in his driveway, her make-up was smudged. But she didn't care right now. She just cared about picking her things up as quick as she could. She took a bag in the backseat of her car and entered the RV. She started to pack her things. She even took their photo which was on the bedside table. Beside the photo, the necklace was the only thing she kept from him. She left the RV's keys on the bed and then she left.

-Goodbye my almost lover. She whispered to herself before leaving.

 **Hi guys! Here's a new story, a Bade one! Lately I just watch Victorious again because dammit, it's so good! Then, I decided to write this one. I just had a hard time and writing make it easier to bear it. So here's the prologue of my new story :).**


	2. Chapter 1

Next day, Tori and Cat were waiting for Jade in front of her locker. They were very worried about her, even if Jade was a total bitch to them, they still cared for the dark-haired one. When the goth girl appeared, both of them greeted her with a warm smile.  
-What are you doing there the boyfriend stealer's sister? She asked.  
-Don't be mean Jade! It's not Tori's fault! Otherwise we just wanted to know how ya doin'! Cat said (for the first time) calmly.

-I'm perfectly fine! Now leave me alone! She said a little bit too loud. She pushed them aside to open her locker. Then she threw some of her books into it and closed it before leaving. She went straight to Sikowitz's class. She sat next to Andre.

-Hey Jade what's up? Andre asked.  
-If you wanna keep your head, stop talking to me! She snapped back.  
-And how's Beck going? She asked and Andre was surprised but he eventually answered:  
-You want the truth? Well he seemed a bit depressed but then he was better. Jade just wanted to cry her eyes out when she heard him. He clearly wasn't in love with her any more.  
-Jade, Beck, you'll play the next improve. Sikowitz said and both of them glared at him but they got up anyway.  
-So Beck, you want to calm your jealous girlfriend, and the scene has to end up with a passionate kiss. He said to Beck and Jade who were clearly annoyed by all of this.  
-You begin. Beck said.  
She drooped her head lower for a while and when she looked back at him, tears were threatening to fall from her blue orbs.  
-How can you Beck? How can you do this to me? She sobbed.

-Jade, babe, what are you talking about? He said, it seemed so real. It reminded both of them of all those fights they had about this subject.  
-You kept flirting with this waitress just in front of me!  
-What? Jade, I wouldn't do that to you! How could you think such a thing like that. I love you!  
-How can I believe you Beck? How? When all those beautiful girls keep hitting on you. How can I think that you'll stay by my side when they're a lot of fishes in the ocean.  
-You know, he wrapped his hands around her waist, Jade you're my sunshine, you're the one who make me want to get up each morning, you're the one who has my heart. I love you too much to let you go. Then he cupped her face and kissed her.

Sikowitz got up and applauded happily making them pull out swiftly.  
-Fine, it was really well. I don't know why they choose you for the worst couple, you're clearly the best couple ever. Sikowitz said, clearly unaware of Jade and Beck's break up. It was the last straw for Jade, she picked up her things and left the class. And Andre got up to follow her. She may be a bit scary, he won't let one of his friend sad without doing anything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I just wrote this chapter :) I wrote it like few weeks ago but I wasn't sure if you liked this story so well..Thanks for the reviews, the followers, everything. I just want to tell you that English isn't my main language. In fact, I'm french.**

 **-Jessy: Thanks for your review. :)**

* * *

Beck followed Jade too. She ran to the janitor's closet and Andre entered it few seconds after. Beck stayed outside and listen to them talking.  
-Andre, why did you come? She asked.

-Because you're one of my best friends Jade. He screwed up everything when he gave up on you, because Jade, you're worth it. You're worth every fights you had together, every kisses you shared, you're worth everything Jade and I know Beck so I'm sure he's gonna discover it before it's too late. Come here little goth. Andre opened his arms and she hugged him tightly. It felt so weird. Beck heard everything. He made the right choice, didn't he?

" God I'm gonna be crazy!" He thought. He was as confused as ever. The words Andre seemed true.

"They don't seem true, they are true!" He came to the conclusion that he lost Jade, the love of her life.

 **Two weeks later, Jade's pov.**

I still couldn't manage to get over Beck. But I let a chance to Andre..

 **Flashback, a week earlier.**

I was eating at Andre with his grandma and him. We were hanging out during the previous week and I had to admit that he made me forget a bit about my break up with Beck. He wasn't gonna replace him though. I let a small smile when his grandma asked him why he brought a ghost with him. She was crazy as hell but still she was funny.

-Grandma, please don't talk about Jade like that. He said softly.  
-Oh Andre! Don't talk to me like that! I couldn't help but I laughed. This was a good time.. What was happening to me? I, Jadelyn August West..God I hated this name.. I didn't laugh at foolishness! God, maybe it just was the meal we're eating..Yeah it was that. Otherwise, after dinner, Andre led me to my car.

-Don't repeat it but I really enjoyed this night Andre. I hugged him and before I knew it, our lips met for the first time. I didn't feel anything. But I couldn't pull away and I was terrified by it. He was the one who broke the kiss.  
-Jade..um..we can't do this because Beck is my best buddy. I can't do that to him. But I..I had a crush on you Jade, long before you and Beck started to date. I know I shouldn't but I wanna take that chance to know how it feels to be your boyfriend.  
Wow. I didn't know what to do. Andre was the only one considered as my friend along with Cat and I knew that he'll end up broken. As much as I loved to know that someone was in pain, I didn't want to cause this type of pain to Andre...But maybe if we dated I would be able to forget about Beck and by the way, maybe Andre would realize that I wasn't the one for him.  
-Andre I think we should try, for a while. Then we'll see where it leads us.

-Good. He kissed my cheek and I got in my car.

-Jade? Can I come to pick you up tomorrow?

-That's okay with me Andre. Goodnight.

-Nanite. I left and went straight to my home. Here I was, dating my ex's best friend..

 **End of flashback.**

I left my home after eating and I entered Andre's car. I pecked his lips and said:

-Hi! I smiled and he smiled back.

-How are you? He asked.

-I'm fine and you?

-I'm happy. He grinned.

-B...Andre I want coffee. I said, almost saying Beck instead.

-Okay, we'll buy some.

We parked in front of a coffee shop and Andre asked me what sort of coffee I wanted. I was going to tell him that he knew it pretty well then I remembered that he wasn't Beck.

-I want black coffee with two sugars.

-Yep. And then he left to buy me my coffee. When I drank it, it was weird, it didn't have the same taste as usual..Oh, I had to stop being so girly or I'll stab myself with my scissors!

When we arrived at Hollywood Arts, everybody was looking at us. Andre opened the door for me and I held his hand while he was grinning. I took my coffee in my other hand and we entered the school. When we reached my locker, Tori Cat and Beck just arrived. Andre put an arm around my waist and leaned against his chest.  
-Hello guys. He said. Cat looked at us weirdly, Tori had a glimpse of jealousy in her eyes and Beck..His look was priceless. It seemed like someone stabbed him in his heart.  
I felt a bit guilty. Then I forgot about this feeling when I felt the need to throw up.

I ran to the toilets as fast as I could and then I threw up. I felt someone pulling my hair back as I continued to empty my stomach. When I finished, I discovered that the one who was holding my hair was Beck...

 **Beck's pov.  
** As I saw Jade in Andre's arms, my heart ceased to beat. How could they do that to me? Then I saw Jade becoming paler than usual. She ran away covering her mouth. I wanted to run after her. At this moment nothing, even the break up could make me act as if everything was okay. I started to run but then Andre stopped me.  
-Beck..He started but I cut him.

-Listen Andre, she's sick and I'm the only one who know how to take care of her when she's not well. We'll talk about this relationship of yours later. I followed Jade to the toilets. I ran to the girls' bathroom and I held Jade's hair as she threw up. When she finished, I helped her getting up then I hugged her. She accepted my hug for a while before I felt someone pushed me off of her.  
-What's wrong with you Beckett Oliver?


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, here's the new chapter! There's a little smut there so yeah. I wanted to thank you for reading this story this means a lot to me :3**

* * *

 **-Rishini: Thank you for your review, here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it ^^  
**

 **-Guest: thanks xx I hope you'll like this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Beck's POV.**

I watched Jade and she wasn't the one speaking. It was Andre. He pulled my shirt and pinned me against the wall.  
-What's wrong with you Beck! She's my girlfriend now. Not yours.  
-I think I have the right to hug her! I didn't kiss her or anything! Besides, I thought dating your best friend's ex was forbidden!  
-Go to hell! You've lost her. Now I am here for her.  
-I know, I whispered. I looked at Jade and made eye contact with her for a while before she turned her head. I pushed Andre off me and I left the girls' bathroom. This little piece of shit wanted to play this game. I was in. He'd pay for it soon or later.

 **Jade's pov.**

As much as I liked Andre, I couldn't help but felt disappointed. He didn't have to bring that to Beck's face. But Beck kind of deserved it. He broke my heart after all. 'But maybe he still loves you.' I erased this thought from my mind. Then I snuggled into Andre's chest and we left the loo.

-Hey Jadey, what about we go on a date tonight? Andre asked. I was willing to go but then I remembered that it was Friday and Beck and I were working on a project together since last month. And we decided to meet each Friday to work on it together. As much as I didn't want to, I had to work with him.

-I would like to. But I have pairing homework to do and I have to work with my partner.

-Oh well. And who's your partner?

-Hum..Beck..That was before the break up and..

-That's ok Jade.

I smiled at him and I pecked his lips. Then we went to Sikowitz's class. I wondered why I puked..maybe it was just something I ate.

At the end of the day, I was exhausted but unfortunately I had to work with Beck. I left the school's building and I went to the parking.

"Hey Jade!" Beck shouted. I turned to him and I walked towards his car.

"Let's go. We've got to do this homework." I said. Then I entered the car and waited for him. He entered the driver's side. I was silently craving for his touch while we were driving to this RV. When we arrived, I quickly got out to get this feeling out of my skin then I got in his RV once he opened the door. I sat on his bed and he joined me.

-So ? He asked.  
-We have to end this homework so let's do it because I've got a date with Andre.

-Really ?  
-Fuck off, don't act like you're hurt. We're nothing anymore.  
Then all of sudden, he made me fall into his bed and got above me.

-Don't talk like this Jadey. I know you don't mean it.

Then he kissed me. He had pinned my hands on the bed but I didn't mind it. He bit my bottom lip and pulled it slowly. I followed his head with mine when our lips separated. He french kissed me and I moaned into the kiss. Then he put his hand on my thigh and he rolled my skirt up. When his long thick fingers made contact with my private area, I realized that I was cheating on Andre, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted his touch on me, his body against mine and his lips against mine. I almost fainted when he entered me and I kept moaning, scratching his back and biting on his neck to make him know how much I missed this. And with a common scream we climaxed together.

I woke up naked in Beck's RV then it hit me. I slept with Beck. I shagged him. I was a slut, a whore.. I hurt Andre. Oh my god! ANDRE! I hurt him! He'll never forgive me. I got up to take my clothes but I wanted to throw up..Again. So I ran to the bathroom and threw up again and when I exited it, Beck was awake...SHIT!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I just wanna tell that I'm not gonna update if I don't have more reviews. That's not a threat but I can't continue a story if no one posts a review to tell me what he/she thinks about my fanfiction. xx**

* * *

 **Beck's Pov.**

I looked at Jade and she looked back at me and after she turned around and threw up. It was starting to worry me. Jade throwing up was a bit suspicious. I got up to take her hair off the way. I soothed her when she finished as she was crying.

-Andre is gonna kill us...She sniffed. I didn't want to hurt Andre. She sobbed.

-God Jade, stop overreating about that. He'll understand that we belong to each other.  
-What are you talking about Beck? She asked angrily. We're over! And it's your fault! I was willing to start over new with you I was even willing to forget how hurt I felt when you kissed Tori on her arrival, or when you were flirting with Alyssa Vaughn..Everything which hurt me during our relationship, I was willing to forget about everything and you chose to end things with me! I love you Beck but now I'm with Andre! This night was a mistake! And I never want to hear about this again.

I felt my heart shattering into pieces. I fell on my knees in front of her and I saw her looking at the ceiling. I engulfed her into a hug and I cried. Yeah I cried because I realized that I was a fool for letting Jade go away from me.

-At least, let me take you to the doctor.

-What? She said slowly.

-You've been throwing up a lot lately.  
-Ok. Let's go.

 **To the doctor, Jade's pov.**

What the fuck I was doing? Going to the doctor with your ex after fucking him..Great Jade! But what if I was pregnant? Oh my god! I might be pregnant! Before the break up, Beck and I were very active sexually..For the fuck sake! I was probably pregnant with my ex's baby! If it was the case then I had to break up with Andre...Poor guy he was gonna be hurt if I told him that I hooked up with Beck but he was gonna die if I said him that I was carrying Beck and I child. Our child, a perfect mix of both of us, a part of him was probably growing up into my belly...I was a bit happy...well I was happy a lot. I left Beck to the waiting room when the doctor said: "Jadelyn August West". I entered the room before him and I sat on the chair.

-So Jadelyn, what brought you here?

-A car. I said sarcastic as ever.

-Very funny. Now tell me.

-Well I may be pregnant.

-Oh right. You're gonna take a pregnancy test and we'll see later what to do.

-Ok give it to me. I took the pregnancy test. I was a bit scared. I wanted to be pregnant but in other hand I was scared to be a teen mom. Of course, I didn't care about the others' thoughts, but I did care about my eventually baby's future.

The doctor brought me back to reality by talking:

-Well, you're pregnant Jade.

-Oh. Was all I said. I was a bit shocked. But I was happy too. I thanked the doctor and left the room. Beck got up as he saw me.  
-What did the doctor said?

'He said that I was carrying your child' I thought but I said:

-Nothing. He said it was nothing. He just gave me some medicine to soothe my stomachache.

-Oh ok. Let's go to school then.

-Yeah, let's go. Andre's probably waiting for me. I slightly touched my belly and I felt it was hard. I got to the car and Beck drove us to school.

-Do you want me to buy you some coffee before we get to school.

-Yes-I mean no, I don't want coffee.

-Are you sure?

-Jeez Beck, stop it and let's go to school. I don't want coffee.

He kept quiet after that. It left me time to think. I needed to break up with Andre, and I needed to tell Beck that he was gonna be a dad. I didn't want to be a bad mother already and I didn't want to forbid Beck from seeing his child. Because he or she was as much mine as she/he was his.

I sighed and I felt Beck looking at me.

-Look at the road. I said in a harsh tone. Beck smirked and looked at the road. We arrived at school and Beck said to me that I was gonna enter the school first then he would follow.

-Okay. I answered before leaving. When I entered Hollywood Arts, I looked for Andre. We had already missed our first class with Beck so I was a bit stressed about Andre's reaction. I held my breath when I saw him. He seemed really...angry. God I was in trouble...


	6. Chapter 5

Andre approached me with a glare.

-Where were you Jade? Yesterday, I was waiting for you for hours!

-Keep calm Andre. I..I I was sick. I threw up a lot and I fell asleep before having the chance to tell you that we had to cancel the date.

-Oh well. And how about you being late?

-I went to the doc' duh.- Thanks to the acting class. I kissed him on the cheek and I grabbed his hand. Beck walked past us and he glared at me but I pretended to not notice it. We went to Sikowitz class with Andre and he sat next to Tori and I sat next to Beck. To my luck beside the seat next to him, there was no place to sit. During the class, he gave me a paper. Even though I didn't want to read it, I did it any ways as I was finding Sikowitz's course very boring.

"Come to the janitors' closet after class, it's really important." I nodded slowly then I hid my head into my arms.

-Jade, are you okay? I heard Beck whispering to me.

-Fuck off. I whispered-yelled. Time passed by and the bell eventually rang. I stormed out of the classroom before Andre could come towards me and I went to the janitors' closet.

Beck entered it few minutes later.

-So, what do you want, Beck?

-I'm sorry Jade but I can't.

-What?

-I'll deal with the fact that you don't want us together any more. But I can't lie to Andre. As much as I hate him for being your boyfriend, I can't hide to him that you cheated on him with me. That's against the bro' code.

-Listen Beck, 'cause I won't say it again. Andre is the only one who actually cares for me, along with Cat. Even when we were together, it seems like you didn't give a single fuck about me. And guess what? It hurts. I know I don't love him like I ..Do love you but, I'm willing to forget about you, us, to make him happy as much as he makes me happy. Because he deserves it. You can tell him if you want, I don't care, I'm willing to deal with it and try to save our relationship.

-But why?! Why do you want to make us suffer?

-YOU make us suffer by breaking up with me Beck! I just want to go on and forget that one day we were something...as you did! Then I left. I went to the loo to get some rest. This pregnancy, Beck and Andre conflict made me feel tired as hell. I locked myself in after shouting to some chicks to leave. Then I sat on the ground and I cried. I must've been a masochist because to make Beck suffer made me suffer as well. God I was a fucking mess. I needed to talk to someone, I needed to share it, to bring it out of my chest. So I dialled Vega.

-Vega? My voice was weak.

-Jade? What's happening? Are you ok?

-Can you come to the girls' wash room please?

-I'm on my way. Just wait a sec. Few seconds after, I heard someone knocking on the door.

-Jade? I heard Tori called out I got up from where I was sitting and I let Tori in.

-What's happening Jade?

-It's just I..I..-And then I started to cry. Fucking hormones! -I like Andre but as a buddy, a friend. I'm still madly in love with Beck, and I just don't know what to do. I don't want Andre to get hurt because he's so sweet and all. And god knows how much I want to be with Beck but I can't be with him because the memory of our break-up is still fresh in my mind and I can't forget him for giving up on us so easily...Then I just discovered that I was pregnant with Beck's baby...

-You what? Both Tori and I looked at the person whom the voice belonged to...Oh fuck!


	7. Chapter 6

**No one's pov.**

Both of them were staring at red-haired girl in front of them. Cat had watery eyes and that was hurting Jade.

-Hey Cat, don't cry. Said Jade while she was trying to calm her best friend.

-How do you want me not to cry when my supposed bestie go to someone else to talk about her problems?

-Cat! I didn't think straight, ok? I wanted someone to give me some advices about my problems. I'm sorry I should've tell you first but you and I know that she is wisest one.

-Ok. Cat sighed and Jade dragged her into the room with Tori. Then she locked the door.

-So? What do you wanna do about this? Do you wanna keep the baby? Tori asked.

-Listen Vega, I do want to keep this baby. I won't kill him right? Jade said a bit angry.

-Got it. Tori said.

-And will you say it to Beck? Because as much as I love you, I think you'll be very mean if you don't tell him that he's gonna be a dad. Cat said.

Jade had to admit that Cat was right.

-But first you must break up with Andre.

-Don't boss me around Vega! Plus, I think you'll be very happy if Andre is single...

-Yeah I like him! And even though I'm trying to appreciate you, I'll kill you if you hurt Andre!

-Don't worry Vega. I don't want to hurt him.

-I'm definitely sure that it's a trick. Cat said.

Jade glared at the red-haired girl until Cat said "sorry" with fear.

-Well it's not a trick Tori. I'll broke up with him. Just give me time.

-Yay it seems that this pregnancy thing makes you nicer than usual. Cat clapped he hands happily.

-Hey Jade?

-What do you want Vega?

-A hug?

-Argh! Jade sighed but she hugged her though. After the hug, they left the loo and they went to class. Jade avoided Andre and Beck all day. She needed time to think about everything. And right now talking to Andre or Beck wasn't the best thing to do. After school, she went at her home to tell her parents about her pregnancy. Actually, she knew that her mother was the only one who really cared for her. Her father was always shutting her down since she wasn't a boy as he expected her to be. That was why she was trying to make him proud of her as much as she could. He beat her up sometimes when he was upset or drunk. And she would let him beat her just to protect her mother and her brother Max. Before meeting Beck, she used to cut herself but, when he discovered it after 7 months of dating, she tried to stop to make him proud of her. And she did stop it. For him.

So, she went at her home fully prepared for whatever her parents would tell her. She parked her car in the driveway and entered the West's mansion.

Her mom was in the living room along with her father and brother.

-Hi honey how are you? Her mother asked her sweetly.

-If you stop calling me "honey", maybe I'll be fine. She told her mother.

Siobhan West didn't mind though. She knew that her little Jadelynn was still there under this tough personalty.

-Anyways, I need to tell both of you something. Max go upstairs. Jade said. Her brother just nodded and left.

-Why are you bothering us Jadelynn? Please tell me you decided to stop all this bullshit called acting! Her father told her with a tone full of venom.

-Sorry not sorry father, but I'll keep going to Hollywood Arts. I just want to tell you that I'm pregnant.

-You what? Jade felt so little when her father stood up with an angry look. She was shocked when he slapped her still she was used to it.

-Who's the father? You little slut!

-B..Beck. She stuttered. For the first time Jade was scared because she feared that her father would beat her up until she loses the unborn baby. He slapped her again and she fell on the ground.

-Richard! Don't! Her mother, for the first time, defended her daughter. -Don't even think of hitting Jade again.

-Listen to me Siobhan, you were the one who approved this relationship. Now she's pregnant. First of all, I didn't want a girl, then she's fucking pregnant at 18 years old!

-You're the one who will listen to me Richard. I didn't tell anything when you hit Jade before because I was dumb. But now, I'm fucking done with your bullshit. If you don't love her because she wasn't born with a penis then you can leave I'll support my daughter and as I know, you knocked me up at the age of 16. Anyways, this money belongs to my family, this mansion belongs to my family too so the door is wide open, you can go if you want to.

She helped Jade to get up and she brought her to her room.

-Jade are you ok?

-Yeah, thanks mom.

-I'd do anything for you Jade. And I'm sorry if I let you suffer all this years without saying a word. Siobhan cried and Jade hesitated before she engulfed her mother into a hug.

-Did you tell Beckett that you were pregnant?

-Hum no. We broke up few weeks ago and then I.. Today, I went to the doctor and I discovered that I was pregnant.

-Jade, you're gonna keep this baby, aren't you?

-Of course, I am!

-Well you need to tell Beck, if you didn't tell him yet. Then you will tell his parents and we'll figure out what to do yeah?

-Alright. Siobhan kissed her daughter's cheek before leaving the room. Jade sighed and decided to sleep. She would break up with Andre, then she would tell to Beck that she was pregnant.

She rubbed her belly softly before drifting to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Goodnight/morning for whoever who is reading this! It's almost midnight were I live! So here's your Christmas gift! Well I had an amazing surprise when someone commented on wattpad saying that she follows this story on ! So thank for your support and merry christmas x)**

 **Two weeks later.**

Jade woke up with the need to throw up so she ran to her bathroom and threw up. Then she prepared herself and headed downstairs.

-Hello Jadelynn. Jade was surprised that her father talked to her. -I still disapproved the fact that you're pregnant but we can't change anything about it. Anyways, this is some tea, your mother used to drink it when she was pregnant with you and with Max, it will calm down your nauseas and you won't throw up a lot.

-I guess I've got to thank you then. She drank it then she left. Today she would break up with Andre and after that, she would tell Beck that she was pregnant. She took her car to go to school.

When she arrived, Andre was standing by her locker. When he saw her, he wanted to kiss her but she turned her head to the left so he kissed her cheek instead.

-What's happening babe? He asked worried.

-Andre, we need to talk.

-Alright..

She dragged him to the janitor's closet. Little did she know was that Beck saw them so he felt a bit sad. He thought that she was over him already. Meanwhile, Jade was talking to Andre.

-Andre, I want to break up with you.

-But why? I thought things was doing alright!

-No, not for me. You're a nice guy Andre, but we're not belonging to each other. This isn't right. I can't make you believe that you have a chance to win my heart when this is completely false.

Andre looked at her with anger and disgust.

-You used me, didn't you? You used me to forget about Beck? How could you? I knew that you were mean but how could you be such a bitch? I thought that at least we were friends! You lied to me! How could you! I trusted you even though I knew you still love Beck, I thought you would like me at least a little but no, you fooled me! Andre left, leaving a crying Jade. Beck saw how Andre left the janitor's closet mad as hell. So he approached his friend, because he couldn't be mad at him forever.

-You can keep her for yourself now. Andre told him. Beck didn't understand so he went to the janitor's closet to check on Jade and when he saw her crying on the ground, his heart shattered into pieces.

-Oh Jade! He sat down by her side and hugged her. She snuggled into his chest and cried, what Andre told her kept playing in her head. She was hurt because she knew it was true, she fooled him, just to forget about Beck.

-I'm such a slut! She kept repeating and Beck would slap for saying that about herself if he didn't love her and respect her.

-Jade, don't even say you're a slut again. You're not. You're the woman every guy would dream of. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on.

-Beck, you don't understand, do you? I dated Andre to forget about you. And now I'm pregnant...

-You're what?

-You heard me Beck, I'm pregnant. Beck was taken aback. But he was wondering if this baby was his or Andre's. Because Andre and Jade were dating for like three weeks..So she could perfectly be pregnant with Andre's baby..

-Beck say something! She pleaded. He never saw her this weak before maybe it was her hormones.

-Is it mine? He asked with an interrogating look. Jade stared at him dumbfounded.

-Are you fucking serious? Do you think I'll shag someone else like this?

-So, it's mine?

-Of course it's yours Captain obvious! I never cheated on you! And I have never slept with Andre!

-Oh.

-Oh! You're just gonna say "oh"!

-I just didn't expect it.

-You don't want the baby, do you? That's doesn't matter anyways I...

-Jade, I do want the baby ok? We conceive this baby together, I'll stay by your side. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

-Jade..hum..Do you..Do you..I mean..Will you be my girlfriend again? I know I've been a fool for letting you go and I regret it and I'm willing to fight for you, for us...

Jade shushed him with a kiss. She pulled his lower lip and sucked on it and he grabbed her waist with one hand while he touched her belly with his other hand. Jade laced her fingers with his on her belly. There they were, finally together...


End file.
